1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and a program recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To preserve the data that a host computer uses, a technique for preparing a copy pair from a primary volume and a secondary volume, and regularly or irregularly copying data from the primary volume to the secondary volume is known. A local copy and a remote copy are known as copies between the primary volume and the secondary volume.
A local copy is executed between a primary volume and a secondary volume inside the same storage system. A remote copy refers to the copying of data from one storage system to another storage system.
A technique that makes it possible to control the remote copy operation for each copy group by issuing an instruction from a management apparatus to the storage system in accordance with a user operation is known (JP-A-2005-332354).
In the prior art, in a case where a copy pair is managed by a plurality of users, it is not possible to control the copy pair operational authority of each user. For example, there are cases in which a single copy pair is managed by a plurality of users with respectively different roles in the computer system, such as the user who is responsible for the entire system, the user who has responsibility for the copy pair, and the user who has responsibility for the service level of the application program.
In accordance with this, it is preferable that this copy pair be capable of being operated in accordance with the role of each user. However, the prior art does not include an aspect for managing the operation of a single copy pair by each of the users, making for poor usability.